Sekai Juu no Dare Yori Kitto
by Sweetencore
Summary: Num lugar onde os boêmios saciavam seus desejos luxuriosos, um único garoto foi capaz de despertar um amor verdadeiro entre num homem frio... e ao mesmo tempo, despertar um ciúme doentio que pode colocar tudo a perder... Fic abandonada
1. Prólogo

Sekai Juu no Dare Yori Kitto

Sweetencore

:3 :3 :3

Gênero: U.A/ Yaoi/ OOC/ 1x2 Disclaimers: Não me pertencem... sabem disso!

Deixa eu ver... o que posso dizer??? Nada, mas eu gosto de enrolar. n.n Eu gosto muito da história dessa fic. Ela me deixa... bem, não há palavras. Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu.

:3 :3 :3

"A voz de um anjo enche o céu, abraçado pelo vento"  
Gackt - Mizerable

:3 :3 :3

Prólogo

:3 :3 :3

Paris, França – 1710

Os dias na movimentada cidade eram sempre normais. Os camponeses montavam seus comércios e outros saiam para trabalhar. Aqueles que trablhavam no campo saiam cedo de suas casas e voltavam, no final da tarde, para suas famílias. Alguns nobres rumavam para Versailles e outros se preparavam para viagens mais longas.

Os dias eram dos cidadãos...

As noites eram dos boêmios...

Durante a madrugada, quando todos já dormiam em suas casas, os boêmios saiam para curtir as animadas noites da cidade. As ruas ficavam lotadas de pessoas, a maioria bêbados. Os bares ficavam cheios e o cheiro de bebida impregnava o lugar.

Os que queriam diversão extra procuravam as pessoas de vida fácil. Os pobres procuravam as mulheres de cabarés e de bares.

Os ricos procuravam um lugar mais sofisticado.

A enorme mansão mantinha sua imagem imponente no centro da cidade. De dia, era apenas mais uma das belas construções do lugar.

De noite, era o lugar favorito da maioria das pessoas da alta sociedade.

Uma casa de programas sofisticada, oferecendo belos garotos e lindas mulheres à quem quer que tivesse dinheiro a pagar.

E nessa casa, havia um homem de belas feições e cabelos longos. Seus olhos eram vibrantes e sua personalidade forte. Um dos homens mais desejados do lugar, porém inacessível.

Alguém que era exclusivo.

Exclusivo à Heero Yuy.

:3 :3 :3

Notas: oie! Aqui estou eu, mais uma vez, me metendo em outra empreitada. Bem, eu já tinha perdido o hábito de fazer prólogos há muito tempo, mas eu tive que voltar a faze-los. Eu comecei a escrever essa fic... voltei a reescrever... apaguei e reescrevi, e não saía legal, então tive que fazer um prólogo.

Logo logo o primeiro capítulo vai sair, não se preocupem, só espero que me apoiem nessa nova confusão em que me meti n.n! Até logo!


	2. White Night

Sekai Juu no Dare Yori Kitto

S  
weetencore

:3 :3 :3

Gênero: U.A/ Yaoi/ MPREG/ OOC/ 1x2

Disclaimers: Não me pertencem... sabem disso!

Pares: 1x2/3x4/7x5

:3 :3 :3

"A voz de um anjo enche o céu, abraçado pelo vento" 

Gackt - Mizerable

:3 :3 :3

Capítulo 1 – White Night 

:3 :3 :3

Seu sorriso era lindo, de um modo que ele podia conquistar qualquer um que aparecesse na sua frente. Seu corpo era escultural de belas curvas, com uma pele alva. Seus olhos eram brilhantes, com uma força que ninguém vira igual.

Seus longos cabelos ultrapassavam a linha do seu quadril e eram um chamativo a mais a quem tivesse a sorte de comprá-lo.

O que era quase impossível.

Tão belo homem era completamente inacessível. Sua beleza só poderia ser admirada de longe e todos aqueles que se arriscavam a se aproximar eram completamente ignorados. Seu coração e corpo pertenciam a um só homem.

Ele era de um só homem.

Pertencia a Heero Yuy.

E seu nome era Zechs.

:3 :3 :3

Puxou o lençol novamente pra cima de si, voltando a cobrir seu ombro desnudo de maneira inocente. Não que se preocupasse com sua nudez.

Não. Mas ele gostava de fazer charme.

Seu corpo recém acordado se moveu lentamente pela cama, assim como um felino preguiçoso, alongando seus membros do melhor jeito possível. Fez um leve alongamento e como parou, ainda na mesma posição, encarando o homem sentado em uma das poltronas do quarto ostentando um leve sorriso em seu rosto ao vê-lo se mostrando.

Acordou a muito tempo? – o loiro perguntou, se movendo deliberadamente, de forma que o lençol descobrisse suas longas pernas.

Há certo tempo. Você sabe que não posso dormir muito... tenho que voltar a tempo de amanhecer. – falou sorrindo, vendo o outro se levantar e vir em sua direção de modo sedutor, sentando em seu colo, sem se importar com sua nudez.

Quando é que vai poder passar a noite inteira comigo? Eu me sinto tão só quando acordo e vejo que você já saiu, Heero.

Não se preocupe, Zechs. – consolou, deixando suas mãos vagarem pelo rosto do rapaz, fazendo um leve carinho, para em seguida descê-las pelo corpo maduro do outro. – Eu irei passar a noite toda com você logo. Não se preocupe... assim que eu tiver um tempo, ok?

:3 :3 :3

No dia seguinte...

:3 :3 :3

Os olhos negros observaram cuidadosamente o menino a sua frente. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que fora acordado naquela manhã, tão cedo, por um de seus servos que lhe dizia que o garoto, que agora estava a sua frente, estava esperando desde a noite passada para vê-lo insistentemente. Sentira-se intrigado durante o caminho até sua própria sala e quando adentrou o cômodo, ficara mais surpreso ainda com o que o garoto pedira.

A indecisão em seu olhar era visível e foi por causa disso que o mais novo tremeu de medo de não ter seu pedido atendido.

Tem certeza de que quer trabalhar aqui? Você não faz o tipo. – comentou, observando o garoto parado à sua frente e suas feições infantis.

Tenho total certeza, Sr. Chang.

Por favor me chame de WuFei. – o homem de traços orientais, de rosto fino e belo falou, sentando-se novamente em sua confortável poltrona em sua sala. Não sabia o que fazer com o garoto. Ele não costumava aceitar pedidos. Geralmente ele mesmo selecionava os garotos que trabalhavam para si e não aceitava qualquer um que viesse procurá-lo.

Afinal, ele era dono da maior e mais sofisticada casa de programas da qual já se ouvira falar. Seus empregados eram caros e lindos. E por isso mesmo, não poderia deixar que... crianças como aquela trabalhassem ali. Conquistara a fama de sua casa e a sua própria a muito custo e com muito trabalho, e ainda assim, ainda tinha muito o que fazer. Aceitar pessoas que não fossem boas o suficiente poderia acabar de vez com todo o seu esforço.

Qual o seu nome? – perguntou, pedindo ao garoto que se sentasse à sua frente, uma vez que ele ainda se encontrava de pé no canto da sala.

Duo Maxwell. – sua voz saiu fina e o nervosismo era extremamente visível em seu rosto, o que demonstrava que trabalhar ali realmente não parecia ser o que ele queria.

Duo Maxwell. WuFei não poderia negar de jeito nenhum que o garoto era belo. Extremamente belo. Suas feições eram finas e delicadas. Seus lábios eram vermelhos e sua pele era alva. Seus longos cabelos eram, aparentemente, muito macios e lisos, embora precisassem de cuidado, presos em uma firme trança. Seus olhos eram o que mais lhe chamavam a atenção. Eram de um tom violeta que se assemelhava ao céu durante a passagem de tarde à noite. Tudo isso somado com um corpo cheio de curvas e extremamente andrógino.

E era isso que evitava WuFei mandar-lhe embora.

Soltou um suspiro impaciente e se virou para o garoto trançado, olhando-o nos olhos.

Eu não aceito pedidos para trabalhar aqui. Acho que você deve saber disso. – suas palavras, ditas de modo grosso, fizeram Duo se retesar. Ele sabia sim daquilo, mas ele precisava trabalhar ali a qualquer custo. – Ainda mais de alguém como você. Você não parece ter experiência. Estou errado?

Não, não estava. Ele não tinha experiência nenhuma. Na verdade, ele nem mesmo sabia como se dava, completamente, uma relação sexual. Quer dizer... ele sabia como se dava uma com uma mulher, mas ele duvidava seriamente que alguma mulher chegaria a pôr os pés naquela casa. Mas ele tinha feito uma promessa e tinha que cumpri-la.

Encarou o homem à sua frente. Suas feições eram tristes, mas seu olhos mostravam uma força descomunal.

Eu não tenho experiência, nem nunca tive sequer uma relação sexual, com ninguém... – começou, mas foi interrompido por um resmungo de WuFei, algo parecido com "Mas que ótimo! Um virgem!", mas logo continuou. – Mas eu preciso trabalhar aqui. Por favor! Me deixe ficar. - os olhos do garoto brilharam em uma súplica muda.

O olhar de WuFei parecia inconformado e ele pôs uma das mãos sobre os olhos, buscando um pequeno sino sobre sua mesa, tocando-o. Não demorou muito para que um rapaz alto entrasse na sala, de cabeça baixa.

Por favor, chame Treize. – o chinês pediu, se encostando em sua cadeira. O rapaz acenou positivamente com a cabeça, deixando a sala logo em seguida.

WuFei nada falou a seguir, apenas ficou parado, observando o americano, que parecia ficar mais nervoso a cada minuto.

Alguns poucos minutos depois, a porta se abriu, revelando a figura alta de um homem com postura altiva, que andava de modo elegante até o chinês.

Treize. Este é Duo Maxwell. – apresentou, fazendo o americano de natureza tímida se levantar de sua cadeira para aceitar o cumprimento que lhe era oferecido. – Duo, este é o duque Treize Kusherenada. – as mãos se apertaram e logo depois Treize voltou seu olhar para o moreno, querendo saber o motivo de tê-lo chamado. – Treize, Duo quer um emprego aqui... – o homem recém chegado encarou o garoto à sua frente por algum tempo antes de pedir cordial.

Por favor, Sr. Maxwell, espere-nos lá fora. Eu preciso conversar com meu parceiro. – Duo apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e se dirigiu para fora da sala, deixando os dois homens sozinhos. – Ele quer um emprego? Isso é incomum.

Extremamente. Além do mais, nós mesmos escolhemos nossos garotos. Só não o mandei embora ainda porque ele tem um belo corpo... – explicou, se levantando de sua cadeira, dando lugar para o outro sentar. Afastou alguns papéis da mesa, liberando algum espaço e lá se acomodou. – A escolha é sua.

Ele é belo... muito belo. Aparência exótica. Pode ser um bom atrativo. – divagou por um tempo, antes de se dirigir ao marido. – Ele tem experiência? – viu, com pesar, WuFei negar com a cabeça, soltando um suspiro logo em seguida.

Ele não tem experiência nenhuma. Ele é um virgem. - o outro franziu as sobrancelhas, pensativo.

Isso pode ser um problema. Aceitaríamos ele de braços abertos se fossemos um cabaré cheio de bêbados. – comentou e o outro confirmou, apoiando uma das pernas na cadeira onde o outro estava sentado. – Nossos clientes procuram experiência, e não inocência.

Eu, melhor do que ninguém, sei disso, Treize. - cortou-o devido ao comentário redundante - Estou perguntando se devemos aceitá-lo ou não. – o moreno de olhos claros encarou o companheiro por algum tempo, antes de fazer sinal para que ele descesse da mesa, pegando o pequeno sino jogado sobre a mesa e o tocar. Poucos segundos foram necessários para que o rapaz alto que atendera WuFei anteriormente entrasse pela porta de mogno, com a face abaixada, em sinal de respeito. – Chame o Sr. Maxwell, por favor. - Treize ordenou e o serviçal apenas acenou com a cabeça, retirando-se logo em seguida.

Não demorou para que o americano voltasse à sala, dessa vez com um semblante mais preocupado que anteriormente. Treize fez sinal para que ele se sentasse na cadeira à sua frente novamente, o que ele prontamente fez.

Obrigou-se a encarar o homem mais velho, ainda que estivesse nervoso e prestes a ter um ataque de nervos. Ele precisava daquele emprego! Precisava!

A vida de seu irmão dependia daquilo.

Os olhos violetas encararam os olhos claros, ouvindo as palavras saírem lentamente de sua boca, para seu alívio.

Seja bem vindo à nossa casa, Sr. Maxwell.

:3 :3 :3

As mãos frenéticas de Heero mexiam e remexiam no que já fora uma pilha bem feita de papel, procurando um ou dois documentos que precisava assinar ou mesmo revisar antes que pudesse enviá-los a alguém.

A expressão fechada e compenetrada em seu rosto mostrava que ele não estava com paciência para nada naquele dia. Foi por isso que fuzilou o serviçal que adentrou sua sala de cabeça baixa, mostrando-lhe respeito, para logo ser atacado pelo timbre poderoso da voz de Heero.

Não disse que não queria ser incomodado?

Desculpe, senhor... mas é importante... - estremeceu quando o japonês se levantou e colocou-se a sua frente, lançando-lhe um olhar severo.

E o que seria tão importante assim para que você me incomode?

"Ele" está aqui...

:3 :3 :3

Passou um longo olhar pelos campos de um verde intenso que se formavam à sua frente. Um ou dois homens paravam para cumprimentá-lo mas ele apenas os ignorava. Tinha pressa de chegar ao outro lado do campo. Nunca se amaldiçoara tanto por ter terras tão grandes.

Em seu rosto ele tinha um semblante fechado e mal humorado. Seu olhar fulminava e suas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos.

Heero não precisou andar muito mais para chegar até seu destino, pois o mesmo vinha andando bravo em sua direção, acompanhado de uma outra pessoa, que ele não fazia a menor questão de saber quem era.

O que você está fazendo aqui?! – gritou, fazendo gestos raivosos com as mãos. O outro o olhou frio e furioso ao mesmo tempo. O homem que o acompanhava tremeu ao timbre da voz do japonês, se escondendo atrás do corpo maior.

Eu vim buscar o que é meu! – respondeu no mesmo tom de voz, sentindo o sangue ferver cada vez mais, a medida que o outro se aproximava.

Não há nada de seu aqui. Vá embora, Barton! – tentou, lançando seu melhor olhar assassino para o outro. Ao longe, a carruagem do moreno continuava parada, atraindo alguns olhares admirados dos servos do japonês.

Isso tudo é meu, Yuy! E você sabe disso! Exijo que me devolva! - gritou com toda a força para o japonês, se segurando para não partir para cima dele. - Você sabe que você não tem direitos nenhum sobre essa herança! Que tudo isso pertence à mim!

O japonês riu maliciosamente pelo canto da boca.

Se eu não tenho direito a nada, então por que eu fiquei com tudo? - riu com escárnio, fazendo um gesto largo com os braços, querendo indicar a propriedade, o castelo mais ao fundo e os servos, que haviam parado de trabalhar para observar a discussão que decorria.

Você me roubou! E sabe muito bem disso! - Heero fechou ligeiramente a expressão, demonstrando ódio. O latino à sua frente tremeu internamente, mas não demonstrou nenhuma outra reação exterior, a não ser ajeitar sua postura e chegar bem perto de Heero, deixando o rapaz que viera consigo parado aonde estava, sem se mover.

Trowa sorriu de modo falso, encarando Heero nos olhos, deixando que simples palavras deixassem sua boca, mas que fizeram um grande efeito no japonês.

Você me roubou... seu pai desonrou minha família com aquela mulher que não servia para nada e que só quis se aproveitar de nosso dinheiro. - ele riu ligeiramente antes de continuar. - Você não tem direito a nada disso pelo sangue podre que corre em suas veias. E sabe bem disso. - o efeito em Heero foi grande. Sua mãe nunca mereceria ouvir algo como aquilo, principalmente depois de falecer. A honra de sua família era seu ponto fraco, e Trowa sabia disso muito bem, mas isso não o deixou mais do que dois segundos calado, não se dignando a observar o sorriso vitorioso de Trowa, que logo se desfez quando ouviu a risada alta de Heero lhe enchendo os ouvidos, assim como sua réplica.

Este sangue podre? O sangue que me mantém vivo? - ele pôs as mãos na cintura, enquanto um brilho maligno passava por seus olhos. - O mesmo sangue corre em suas veias, Barton? O mesmo sangue que você diz ser puro? Não me insulte! - cuspiu as palavras com seu sorriso sarcástico aumentando ao ver o brilho de ódio passando pelos olhos do outro moreno.

Aquela foi a gota d'água para Trowa, que já se preparava para partir para cima do moreno, se não fosse as mãos quentes que seguraram seu braço, impedindo-o de se mover.

Vamos embora, Trowa! Não adianta mais ficarmos aqui. - o loiro pediu, abraçando-se a seu tronco, não querendo ver sangue escorrer na sua frente, ou mesmo pelas suas costas.

Mas, Quatre... - ele ainda tentou, mas quando sentiu o outro corpo começar a ser balançado pelos soluços, ele desistiu. Lançou um último olhar para Heero antes de dar meia volta e seguir para sua carruagem, com o loiro chamado Quatre a seu encalço.

:3 :3 :3

O chinês entrou no salão cheio, com Duo a seu lado. Olhou para as pessoas no cômodo, contando-as mentalmente, confirmando se todas estavam ali, tendo uma reposta positiva.

Tinha medo de que, quando chamara todos, eles estivessem ocupados com algum cliente que havia passado a noite ou mesmo com as aulas que ele providenciara para que todos tivessem. Pretendia apresentar o americano aos outros moradores da casa e só pretendia fazer aquilo uma vez, não gostando de ter que repetir o que já tinha dito.

Parou no meio do cômodo, em um lugar visível, onde pudesse ser ouvido claramente. Notou que o americano parecia meio envergonhado, talvez por estar sendo observado por todos. Notara também que Duo parecia ser muito tímido na frente dos outros, e mesmo quando ele fora pedir-lhe emprego ele parecia ligeiramente amedrontado no início.

A natureza do garoto parecia sim ser realmente tímida, o que mostrava que ele, muito provavelmente fora uma criança reclusa, protegida pelo âmbito familiar.

Mas ele precisaria mudar aquilo se quisesse ficar ali.

Afastou os pensamentos para longe de sua cabeça, puxando Duo gentilmente até que ele ficasse à sua frente, o que atraiu a atenção dos outros ocupantes da sala para Duo, o que só havia piorado a situação para o garoto, que sentia vontade de enfiar sua cabeça em um buraco e nunca mais tirá-la de lá, uma vez que era possível notar a cor vermelha que enfeitava suas bochechas ao ver que todas aquelas pessoas o observavam.

O chinês ignorou tal fato e apenas pôs suas mãos nos ombros de Duo, impedindo-o de sair correndo, coisa que parecia passar pela sua cabeça com mais freqüência naquele momento.

Este é Duo Maxwell. Ele será seu novo companheiro a partir de hoje. - levantou o queixo de Duo, fazendo-o encarar os outros na sala, que lhe lançavam olhares que corriam do curioso ao malicioso.

Por que ninguém lhe dissera que iria ser tão difícil?

Encarou um por um, sempre observando cuidadosamente, querendo guardar as feições de cada um. Os rostos bonitos e corpos estruturais passavam pelos seus olhos e pela primeira vez ele se perguntou o que um garoto do campo como ele estava fazendo ali.

- Espero que o tratem bem e o ajudem a se adaptar. Isso vale para todos! - completou, lançando um olhar especial ao loiro que estava esparramado em um canto, deitado em um divã. Coisa que WuFei já dissera para não fazer.

Hmpf! - o loiro soltou um resmungo, fazendo os outros se virarem para ele, que já se levantara do divã onde estivera esparramado. - Apelando para os pirralhos agora, WuFei? Não conseguiu coisa melhor? Ao menos um que já tivesse tirado as fraldas. - cutucou, querendo atingir diretamente o americano. Não fora com a cara dele. Algo o impedia de gostar dele. Mas pensando bem, quem ele não odiava ali dentro? - Um garoto que nem mesmo consegue olhar-nos nos olhos. Com certeza ele vai ser de alguma utilidade aqui. - falou com sarcasmo visível e um sorriso irônico e ao mesmo tempo malicioso estampado no rosto.

Pensou ter conseguido seu intento quando notou que o americano teve ímpetos de dar passos para trás e sair correndo, mas seu sorriso logo morreu quando WuFei veio até ele e o olhou nos olhos, desafiando-o.

Se eu estou apelando para os pirralhos, Marquise, é porque os idosos que trabalham aqui não estão dando conta do recado. - rebateu, referindo-se descaradamente a Zechs, e pôde-se ouvir as risadas que tentavam ser contidas, mas em vão.

WuFei lançou-lhe um ultimo olhar desafiador antes de se voltar para um dos outros homens e falar-lhe algo sobre um dos clientes.

Zechs voltou a se sentar em seu divã, encarando Duo de um modo quase assassino. Aquele garoto ia lhe pagar por aquilo.

Com certeza ia.

Duo, já por outro lado, continuava encarando o luxuriante loiro, que voltara a se acomodar no divã, ignorando-o. Ele era lindo.

Os olhos azuis, mesmo que estivessem desviados dele, continuavam refletindo um brilho quase glorioso, e apesar dos seus traços maduros, ele mantinha uma jovialidade certa no rosto.

Um sentimento quente envolveu-lhe o peito, bem como uma quentura subiu-lhe até o rosto, misturando-se com o rubor envergonhado de sua face.

Mas este não era de vergonha.

Será que... será que... ele estava apaixonado? À primeira vista? Parecia ridículo até mesmo para si... talvez aquele calor que subia-lhe pelo peito fosse apenas desejo... um desejo que ele não conhecia, mas que parecia querer conhecer.

Foi tirado de seu mundo quando uma mão pousou em seu ombro, e ele se virou, achando WuFei parado atrás de si, olhando-o interrogador.

Algum problema?

Não... não há problema nenhum... eu só... estava pensando... nada demais...

Você ouviu o que eu disse? - ele perguntou, referindo-se ao que ele lhe avisara, enquanto Duo estava ocupado com seus pensamentos.

Me desculpe... não...

Seu quarto... eu vou levá-lo até ele. Venha comigo. - pediu, puxando-o delicadamente pelo braço, deixando o salão sob os olhares, ainda avaliadores, dos outros, que os acompanhou até que eles deixassem o salão. Duo deu uma última olhada para Zechs antes de sair, sentindo-se asfixiado pelo calor ao qual seu corpo começava a se acostumar.

WuFei guiou Duo escada acima, seguindo por corredores, que ele torcia para que o garoto decorasse. Só abriu a boca novamente quando já estava parado a frente de uma porta quase no final do corredor.

Este é o seu quarto. Entre. - ordenou-o e o garoto fez o que lhe foi dito, entrando com prazer no quarto, deliciando-se maravilhosamente com tudo o que havia pela frente, mesmo que a decoração fosse simples.

WuFei logo notou que era a primeira vez que o garoto tinha tanto "luxo" para si próprio.

Será aqui que você atenderá seus clientes. - orientou e viu o garoto se retesar por um momento. Agora Duo parecia lembrar o que realmente fora fazer ali. - Suas aulas começam amanhã... sabe escrever? - perguntou logo em seguida, vendo Duo afirmar com a cabeça, ainda não virando o rosto para si, ocupado em analisar tudo no quarto - com as mãos -, querendo matar ao máximo sua curiosidade. - Elas serão após o almoço e acabarão antes da noite, para que você possa ter tempo de dormir bem de manhã e se preparar ao entardecer para seus clientes.

Meus... clientes...? Como eu...

Não se preocupe. - respondeu, já entendendo o que o garoto iria perguntar. Sabia que ele não tinha experiência nenhuma e por isso, não poderia cobrar demais dele.

Bem... era o preço que ele pagava por contratar pessoas "inocentes".

Como você é novato neste... ramo, eu mesmo cuidarei de seus primeiros clientes, mas observe os outros, porque depois você terá que se virar sozinho. - Duo apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça, fazendo uma anotação mental. Sentou-se na cama, querendo testar a maciez dela, coisa que WuFei logo percebeu, mas evitou comentar que as camas da mansão haviam sido feitas especialmente para acomodar os clientes.

O olhar do americano vagou um minuto por um ponto invisível no meio do quarto, o que trouxe de volta a pergunta que WuFei vinha se fazendo desde que o garoto pisara ali. Podia estar invadindo a privacidade do outro, mas precisava saber aquilo se o garoto ia mesmo trabalhar com ele. Notara algo de muito estranho nele desde o momento em que ele pisara ali.

Todos os outros que o haviam procurado - e que haviam sido rejeitados - tinham um toque malicioso e ganancioso no olhar, assim como todos os movimentos de seus corpos eram meticulosamente feitos para seduzir, mas não Duo.

O garoto tinha um visível toque de inocência nos olhos e a curiosidade infantil com a qual ele analisava tudo surpreendia o chinês. Devido a isso, não foi difícil para WuFei perceber que o americano não estava ali pelo prazer do trabalho, ou mesmo pelo dinheiro.

E era isso que o intrigava.

Sentou-se em uma das poltronas espalhadas pelo quarto, fixando seu olhar no outro garoto por um momento antes de abrir a boca.

Duo... sente-se. - pediu, uma vez que o americano tinha se levantado novamente para analisar uma pintura na parede do quarto que ele não havia notado antes, deliciando-se com as formas delicadas e o jogo de luz que a pintura possuía. Duo o olhou confuso por um momento, antes de fazer o que lhe fora pedido. - Quero que você seja bem sincero comigo Duo. É algo que eu preciso saber, ok? - sua voz saiu meio preocupada, o que paralisou o americano, que só pôde afirmar positivamente com a cabeça. - Quero que me diga o que te levou a me procurar. - Duo, apesar de obter um leve brilho inesperado nos olhos, não apresentou nenhum sinal de estar tenso ou mesmo de se importar com a pergunta. Ele levantou o olhar, que uma hora ele havia abaixado, e encarou WuFei nos olhos, respondendo rapidamente, mas sem hesitar.

Foi uma promessa que eu fiz para minha mãe antes dela morrer... - a voz de Duo saiu ligeiramente nostálgica, o que dera a impressão a WuFei de que a lembrança da mãe lhe fazia bem. O chinês se manteve calado, deixando que o americano continuasse a responder sua pergunta. - Minha mãe morreu de uma doença... - um brilho melancólico passou em seus olhos por um momento, mas este logo sumiu. - Nós éramos muito pobres e não podíamos comprar remédios. Eu também não cheguei a conviver muito com meu pai. Ele morreu na guerra. - WuFei se ajeitou melhor na cadeira, observando melhor o rosto do americano. Realmente, ele não servia para aquele emprego.

Ele era doce demais.

E eu tinha também meu irmão.

Ele também morreu? - WuFei não conseguiu segurar sua curiosidade, e em nenhum momento passou pela sua cabeça que ele poderia machucar o garoto a sua frente, coisa que não aconteceu. Duo apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e olhou nos olhos do chinês.

Não. Ele ficou ao meu lado até a morte de minha mãe. E antes dela morrer ela me fez prometer que eu cuidaria do meu irmão e que daria a ele o que meus pais não puderam nos dar.

E o que aconteceu? Por que você não está com ele? - Duo balançou um pouco as pernas, ainda sentado na cama, continuando a encarar WuFei com um olhar que se misturava com nostalgia pelas lembranças felizes e um inconformado pelo que iria dizer a seguir, mas nunca triste.

Eu até tentei cumprir a promessa no início, mas não era fácil um garoto como eu arranjar emprego. Mas aí, quando eu não podia mais lidar com a situação, eu fui obrigado a mandá-lo para um orfanato e...

Veio até mim pedir que trabalhasse aqui.

É. Exatamente isso. - confirmou, se levantando da cama e indo até a penteadeira, mexendo nas coisas que lá se encontravam. WuFei veio até ele, o abraçando por trás, comovido com a história do garoto.

Então eu vou te ajudar, Duo. - Duo sorriu em agradecimento, sendo visto pelo reflexo do espelho. - E vamos começar ainda hoje.

:3 :3 :3

Duo estava sentado na cama, ainda impaciente, esperando WuFei, que ordenara esperá-lo ali, retornasse. Mal completou o pensamento e o chinês entrou no quarto, acompanhado de algumas servas, que começaram a encher a tina de água e espuma para o banho de Duo no cômodo anexo. O chinês foi até o americano, soltando-lhe a fita que prendia a trança, soltando-lhe os cabelos, observando-os de longe.

Era um garoto muito bonito, mas precisava se cuidar mais.

Dêem-lhe um banho e depois cortem seu cabelo. - falou com a voz firme e Duo se assustou, se levantando da cama e agarrando-se ao seu cabelo.

Meu cabelo não!

E por que não? - perguntou desafiador. O cabelo do garoto chegava até suas costas e apesar de ser sedoso e brilhante, ainda tinha os fios mal cuidados, muito provavelmente pela falta de produtos para tratá-los.

Era a coisa que minha mãe mais gostava! - falou meio choroso e WuFei logo entendeu seus motivos, acenando positivamente com a cabeça.

Aparem as pontas. Daqui a pouco eu volto. - anunciou e saiu com passos elegantes do quarto, seguindo para o seu próprio que ficava em um dos corredores administrativos da mansão, onde o marido provavelmente estaria.

Pôs um sorriso no rosto ao notar que o outro estava no outro cômodo a tomar banho. Aproximou-se com passos felinos por trás dele, sem fazer barulho. Arregaçou as mangas da camisa e sem aviso, começou a massagear os ombros do outro que estava de olhos fechados.

Treize soltou um gemido rouco ao sentir os ombros sendo massageados. Estava mesmo precisando de uma boa massagem depois de um dia duro, e por isso não recusou quando WuFei desceu suas mãos pelo seu tórax, acariciando o peito forte.

Afinal, também precisava de carinho.

O chinês continuou com aquela massagem deliciosa ainda por algum tempo, antes de largar o companheiro e ficar de frente para ele.

Já pensou em Duo? - sua voz era mansa e Treize suspirou, tanto por excitação contida, quanto pelos problemas que aquele garoto começava a lhe causar.

Já... já pensei sim... e, sinceramente, vai ser difícil...

Você pensou no conde? - indagou, já se referindo não mais a Duo.

Pensei. Acha que é uma boa idéia? - seu olhar claro se voltou ao escuro, em busca de aprovação. WuFei pareceu ponderar por algum tempo ainda antes de se sentar no chão e começar a ensaboar o outro de modo lento, querendo ainda ter algum tempo para pensar.

Não gosto dele... mas... podemos tentar. O único problema é que iremos ter algumas complicações se fizermos isso... "ele" pode se revoltar...

Então "ele" não ficará sabendo, WuFei.

:3 :3 :3

A carruagem imponente de Heero parou em frente da grande mansão e logo seu ocupante tratou de seguir para as gigantescas portas.

Já era tarde da noite e quase ninguém andava nas ruas, mas ele sabia que naquele lugar a noite só estava começando.

Adentrou o largo cômodo ricamente decorado, ignorando um ou outro nobre que conhecia, não querendo fazer estardalhaço sobre sua presença ali. Não ligou para a sala repleta de garotos e garotas bonitas que, mesmo sabendo de sua condição com Zechs, insistiam em tentar levá-lo para seus quartos, e apenas subiu as escadas, seguindo um caminho muito bem conhecido: O quarto de Zechs.

:3 :3 :3

WuFei adentrou novamente o quarto de Duo, achando-o acabando de sair do banho, sendo enrolado em um robe pelas serviçais que haviam lhe ajudado no banho.

O chinês se encostou em uma das paredes, esperando, pacientemente, Duo terminar de se vestir e então se aproximou do garoto, pegando uma das longas mechas dele entre os dedos, analisando-as.

As pontas haviam sido cortadas e alguns produtos haviam sido passados pelos fios, uma vez que agora eles estavam mais lisos e brilhantes, bem como mais curtos.

Pediu educadamente que as servas se retirassem e ficou sozinho no quarto com Duo, que ainda se encontrava sentado na cama, observando cada passo de WuFei.

Estão muito melhores agora. - declarou, penteando as mechas de Duo com os dedos longos, em um gesto paternal.

Não precisava cortar. - o americano reclamou, fazendo bico e cruzando os braços, mas logo desfez a cara e se levantou, a pedido de WuFei, que fizera um gesto com o dedo.

Abandonou o americano ainda enrolado no robe no meio do quarto e seguiu até a cômoda, tirando de lá algumas peças de roupa, deixando-as sobre a cama e se dirigindo ao americano logo depois.

É estranho estar fazendo isso... sabe... cuidar de você. - explicou ao garoto diante de seu olhar questionador, completando a frase logo depois. - A maioria dos garotos que aqui chegam não são tão inocentes quanto você... eles já sabem o que devem fazer e no primeiro dia conseguem bons clientes... e não observam tudo e nem têm alguém "especial"... - WuFei riu, antes de pegar uma toalha extra e começar a enxugar Duo e terminar a sentença. - ... para... "testar as habilidades"...

O que quer dizer com isso?

Eu lhe disse que cuidaria de seus primeiros clientes, não disse? Se tudo ocorrer bem você começa amanhã... por hoje... só observe, ok? - Duo fez que sim com a cabeça e WuFei largou a toalha em um canto do quarto, trançando firmemente os cabelos de Duo e indo buscar as roupas que deixara sobre a cama logo depois, as estendendo para o outro, afim de que se vestisse.

Minutos depois Duo estava maravilhosamente vestido com uma calça de couro justo, que lhe moldava perfeitamente as curvas das coxas. Vestia também uma blusa de linho da cor vinho, ligeiramente aberta, deixando a mostra a pele alva e macia do belo garoto, que era moldada pelo colete de tecido grosso, com os cordões entrelaçados na frente e botas completando o visual.

O chinês se afastou passos de Duo, observando-lhe de cima a baixo e sem falar nada, apenas mostrando-lhe um sorriso, estendeu o braço em sua direção e o puxou para fora do quarto.

Iria lhe mostrar seu novo mundo.

:3 :3 :3

Os cabelos loiros de Zechs estavam firmemente presos em um penteado alto, que dava sofisticação ao rosto alvo e delicado dele. Vestia uma longa túnica preta, ricamente bordada em detalhes dourados, presa por uma longa faixa, dando voltas por sua cintura esguia, que lhe chegava até os pés... e que, neste exato momento, estava sendo desatada pelas mãos firmes do homem que lhe beijava de modo fervoroso, como se quisesse tirar toda a sua essência pelos lábios.

A faixa caiu no chão, solta, sendo empurrada pelos pés de Zechs, que fez questão de puxar o japonês para a cama, onde ele se deitou e teve seu corpo coberto pelo do outro.

Teve seus lábios presos pela outra boca e não se conteve em arrancar a camisa que cobria o peito forte, de músculos definidos e firmes de Heero, para depois tentar fazer o mesmo com a calça, mas dessa vez teve seus planos furados pelo par de mãos que segurou as suas.

Ahh... Heero... me deixe... - sussurrou, soltando um gemido logo em seguida devido a um aperto mais forte do japonês em seus pulsos.

Não... hoje eu faço... tudo... - Heero balbuciou entre os beijos que deu no pescoço de Zechs, sentindo a pele macia sob sua boca se arrepiar.

Sim... sim, Heero... ahhh...

As mãos de Heero percorreram o corpo do loiro, se demorando nas coxas do outro, que ele logo tratou de libertar da túnica negra. Minutos depois o corpo esguio estava sendo possuído pelo corpo viril do outro.

No dia seguinte o moreno estaria possuindo outro corpo para desgosto do loiro.

CONTINUA...

Sinceramente, minhas mil desculpas... atrasos e mais atrasos... para ser mais precisa eu fiquei sete meses e quinze dias sem tocar nas minhas fics. Me sinto mal pensando que eu neguei isso a todos que esperam as atualizações. Eu mesma sei o quão ruim é ter que esperar por um novo capítulo de uma fic.

Mas espero que me perdoem. Eu deixei, eventualmente, um ou dois recados no meu profile explicando meus atrasos, mas como eu acho que poucas pessoas leram, eu vou explicar o que levou todo esse atraso aqui porque acho que vocês merecem uma explicação: esse foi um ano extremamente complicado para mim, onde eu tive que lidar com diversos assuntos, cursos, escolas, vestibular, provas, mudanças de ambientes, além de uma eventual depressão por estresse e pela perda de um parente meu, da qual, sinceramente só fui me recuperar agora.

Devido a isso eu só pude me permitir tocar em minhas fics quando a minha cabeça já se encontrava livres de preocupações, ou seja, ontem à tarde, depois de minha prova de física e de merecidas cinco horas de sono.

Mas agora eu prometo que já voltei ao meu nível frenético de escrever fics e que a próxima na minha lista é French Maid, que eu não atualizo a mais de um ano.

Sobre esse capítulo: pensaram que eu me referia ao Duo no prólogo, não é? Morria de vontade de tirar essa impressão enquanto eu respondia às reviews, mas não podia abrir minha boca, senão eu iria estragar a surpresa .

Perdoem meus erros de português. Eu li esse capítulo umas três vezes, mas como eu ainda estou sem beta...

Se alguém quiser se habilitar a esse cargo, eu ficaria muuuuuuuuuuuuuuito feliz.

Então nos vemos daqui a, no máximo (muito provavelmente menos), um mês, em French Maid. Valeu, gente, por me perdoarem, não irei atrasar muito.


End file.
